Fighting a War of Love
by tigerqueenofthedark
Summary: This is an AU story. I put it as a cross over because techniquely it is. It is about my character Dest and about my boyfriends character Megamax. Long story short it is a love story.
1. Chapter One: Something Strange

Something doesn't feel right. I groan as I sit up in my little bed. Mom and dad have been gone for a few years now. I still haven't taken my revenge yet. Sigh. It's so lonely in this house anymore. I can't handle being alone. Well, I better get up or Nicole will come looking for me. I get up out of bed and grab some clothes. I head to the bathroom and start the shower up. The water is scalding hot, but I don't mind at all. After the shower, I get dressed and take a quick look in the mirror. I see a blonde haired blue eyed girl. I grab my bag and run out the door only to be greeted by a strange creature.

I stop and look at this creature. The creature hisses and says "Dest Sargent you are under arrest. Come quietly." I blink at the creature, but I let it take me to the station. I sit waiting to hear about what I have been arrested for. I see a young man sitting across from me with red spiky hair and green eyes. He is in handcuffs and two guards are watching him. He looks right at me and my heart starts beating fast. A hooded figure steps into the room and says "this way you two." I follow and the guy is following, too. We stop at a cell and the hooded man throws me into the cell. I hit the wall and lay there.

The hooded man pushes the guy into the cell with me. I don't dare move and I curl up on the cold floor. The young man climbs up into the top bunk and faces the wall. I find myself silently crying and curl into a tighter ball. I can't believe I'm actually in a jail and I feel so lonely. I hear people screaming and I shiver. I slowly get up and crawl into the bottom bunk. The blanket and pillow are horrible. I lay my head down on the pillow and cover up with the think blanket. I shiver because it is really cold. I hear movement above me and soon another blanket is on me. I am in shock, but I say "thank you." The guy mumbles "welcome." I close my eyes and fall to sleep.

I have nothing, but nightmares. I wake up in the middle of the night trying to stop my tears. I sit with my knees up to my chest and put my head on my legs. I hear footsteps and soon a guard is by the cell door. He opens it and comes into the cell. I feel him grab me by my hair and he says "well, well. We have a cry baby. I'll give you something to cry about." He drags me out of the cell and down the hall. He opens a door and throws me onto the bed. I land on the bed with a loud thud. I look up at the guard and he is completely naked. I try to move, but he has me pinned down to the bed.

The guard says "this is going to be fun. I bet you are a virgin, too." I try to squirm, but it is no use. I feel him start to rip my clothes off of me. I close my eyes and wait. Nothing happens so I open my eyes. The guard is laying dead on the ground and the guy from my cell is here. He looks at me and says "come on. We are getting out of here." He offers his hand to me and I grab it. We start running and guards are running after us. The guy tightens his grip on my hand and we keep running. He pulls me around a corner and into a small closet. We are really close to each other right now. He keeps me close and the guards run past us. I look up at the guy and he says "let's go."

We start running again and finally we make it to the forest. I am panting hard and so is he. We both sit on the ground. I find myself watching the man and he looks to me. I look away and get up off the ground. The man looks at me and says "this is as far as I take you." I look at him and say "but I don't know how to get back home." The man looks frustrated and says "I guess I could help you get back home." I stand still as he gets closer to me and my heart starts racing again. We look into each other's eyes when he rushes to push me to the ground. He covers me and I hear an explosion near us.

I turn my head slightly and the man's face makes him look like he is hurt. I want to help him since he has helped me. I say "let me take a look at your arm." The man says "I guess you can." He gets off and puts his arm out in front of me. I look it over and put my hands on it. I whisper a few words and it heals the wound. He looks at me and asks "how did you do that?" I smile and say "I learned it from my…..parents." I look away sadly and put my hands in my lap. The man takes my hands and says "thank you." He gently kisses my hands and I look away shyly. I say "you're welcome. We better get going before it gets dark."

He nods and we start walking towards town. We get close to town, but the cops are there. The man pulls me back into the forest to a giant cave. He starts a fire first and then covers the entrance with low hanging moss. He looks at me and I say in a sad voice "well, this sucks. I really wanted to get my teddy bear." I look down at the ground and hear a swoosh noise. I look to the entrance and the man is gone. I think 'great now I'm all by myself again.' I curl up by the fire and close my eyes. I hear something off in the distance. I sit up and shake because I don't know what it is.

Soon the man returns holding a stuffed bear. He says "here you go." He gives me Fuzzy and I say "um thanks." This man has risked so much for me and I don't know his name. The man goes and gets some bedding from the back of the cave. I guess he must stay here a lot. He walks over to me and puts a blanket around me. I nod my thanks and he sits against the wall. I hear a howl and almost jump because of it. The man chuckles and I say "h-hey I am not use to this stuff out here. Um I would like to know your name." He looks at me for a moment contemplating what to say. He moves over next to me and says "my name is Megamax Kerenski. I would like to know your name, too." I look at him and say "Dest Sargent." Megamax finally smiles a little and says "get some rest." I lay down by the fire and cuddle with Fuzzy. I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: What are you Running From?

I groan opening my eyes and they widen at the sight in front of them. Megamax is laying near me and I don't know what to think. He looks so calm when he sleeps and I want to touch his face. I blush at my thought and cover my face up with the blanket. I hear movement next to me and I slightly uncover my head. Megamax is sitting next to me poking at the fire. I stretch and sit up holding Fuzzy tightly. I hum to myself as I wrap Fuzzy up in the blanket. I feel like someone is staring at me and turn my head a little to find Megamax watching me. He says in a calm voice "I don't mean to sound rude, but you're going to have to leave here." I feel sadness fill my heart and say "I-I understand." Luckily before we left the prison he got our things back.

I don't want to stay longer than wanted, so I grab my things. He doesn't look at me and I pick Fuzzy up. I head for the entrance and stop because I feel him standing behind me. Megamax says "Dest. At least take these few things with you." He gives me some bedding and food. I don't look at him, but I say "thank you." I run out from the cave and don't look back when I reach a huge tree. I start climbing up into the tree and start building a small tree house. It's not fancy, but it will do for now until I can go back home. I set up my makeshift bed in the corner and I put Fuzzy down on it. I made a place for a fire. I grab extra wood and start a fire. My new home has a door and I smile to myself. I hear rain start falling down and then a loud crack of thunder. I jump and hid under my blanket with Fuzzy.

Thunderstorms are the worst things and I happen to be scared to death of them. I say "well, Fuzzy it's just you and me." Sure I have siblings, but they all went to pursue different things. I well, I want to be a singer, but that's not going to happen to me. I lay on my bed in the corner by the fire. I can't sleep because of all the thunder. I hear more explosions and I can't help, but start to worry.

Is Megamax going to be alright out there? I shake my head of those thoughts and say "I shouldn't worry about him." I sigh and sit up. More loud cracks of thunder and explosions go off. I get up and run to my door opening it to find him. I ask "Megamax?!" He looks at me with tired eyes and starts to fall over. I catch him and quickly pull him inside. I lay him on the bed and say "oh jeez. What have I done?" I feel like I'm about to cry, but Megamax says "d-don't c-cry. Please don't. Be s-strong." I look at him and ask "how can I be strong when there's nothing to be strong for?" I feel the tears fall down my face and I cover my eyes with my hands.

I feel arms pull me into a hug and I look up at Megamax. I sniffle and he says "use my chest to cry all you want." I put my head on his chest and cry. I stop crying, but now I'm whimpering. I feel a hand on my head and Megamax whispers "everything's going to be fine." I stay close and shiver when a huge crack of thunder goes off. Megamax grabs Fuzzy and the blanket to cover us. I hold Fuzzy and stay in Megamax's arms. I say "t-thanks." He just holds me and says "just relax." I find myself sleeping in no time at all.

Morning arrives and I feel so warm. I yawn and open my eyes to find me and Megamax cuddled up to each other. I blink a few times and wonder how this happened. Megamax moves a little and opens his eyes up. He slightly smiles and asks "did you sleep well?" I look at him and say "y-yes I did." He says "that's good. Can I stay here for a while?" I blink and say "wait. You kick me out and then want to stay in my home." I get up and stand by the fire with my arms crossed. He makes me so damn mad. I hear him get up and head for the door.

I turn around and say "wait. You can stay, but only for a short time. You have to pull your weight around here, too." He smiles and says "I promise I will." I shake my head at him and ask in a serious tone "what are you running from?" He stops dead in his tracks and looks at me. I swallow hard and think 'shouldn't have asked.' He walks over to me and says "I don't have to tell you. What I'm running from doesn't concern you. Though, what are you running from?" I look away from him and say "a past that will never disappear. That's all you need to know." I walk away from him and lay with Fuzzy. I don't care how rude I am being because he was rude to me. I look at Fuzzy and out of the corner of my eye Megamax sits next to me.

He whispers "I know your pain." I sit up on the makeshift bed and ask "how would you know my-." I'm cut off by a scream in the forest. We look at each other and run out the door. I look around the forest and see two people running from a hooded figure. I jump on a branch that is almost like a slide and ride it down to the ground. I hear Megamax yell "no Dest! Don't try to help!" I don't listen to him and run off. I see the boy and girl. They look like siblings. I put my hands in the air and two swords appear. The hooded figure turns and looks at me. We stare at each other.

I growl and say "you leave those two people alone you creature." The figure laughs and says in a creepy voice "you pathetic mortal can't stop me." The figure laughs evilly and I say "you are not going to get away with anything." I hold my swords and charge at the figure. I don't care if I die saving people. The figure disappears right when I get closer to it. I stop and look around. I am looking at a tree when I feel something stab me. I look down at the spike that is through my chest.

Ugh. I can't handle this, but I'm gonna try. I reach behind me and pull the figure's arms forward impaling myself further. I scream out in pain, but pull the figure's arms off. There is blood everywhere and the figure disappears. I groan and my body falls on the ground. I cough up more blood and lay there. I hear the two people move over to me. I hear a familiar voice behind them say "I-I told you….." Megamax had watched me fight. He walks around the two people and gently picks me up. Megamax looks at the two people and says "Karter. Cassidy. Come with me."

Karter and Cassidy follow behind us as Megamax carries me up to the tree house. We enter the house and Megamax lays me on the makeshift bed. He digs through my bag and finds bandages. He doesn't realize that my body has started to fix itself. He looks concerned and he wraps my wound up carefully. I groan and wince as he does this. Cassidy looks somewhat jealous. She pulls Megamax over by the fire and asks "why do you care about her? You should care about me."

Megamax says in an angry voice "Cassidy…don't question me." I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep feeling someone holding me as I do sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Immortals!

I wake up in the middle of the night and the boy is sitting up by the fire. I slowly get up and sit by the fire near him. I ask "what's your name?" The boy looks at me with a smile and says "Karter Mays." I smile and say "Dest Sargent." Karter's eyes widen and he says "I can't believe I'm in your presence. There are many people who would love to meet you." I give him a small smile and look away from him to the fire. I hear someone moving next to Karter and he says "hello Casidy." Casidy groans and glares at me when she gets up. I don't get what her problem is with me. Casidy says "I don't give a damn about who you are. I want you to stay away from Megamax." She walks over to where Megamax is sleeping and tries to reach down and touch him on his crotch, but I hurry to push her away from him.

She looks pissed about what I did, but I don't care. I say "you can't just claim a human being as yours. I don't know who you think you are, but you can't force yourself on someone." I'm pissed now beyond my normal anger level and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over my shoulder and Megamax is standing behind me. Casidy says in a smug voice "you bitch. You honestly believe in all that bullshit." She laughs in my face and I feel hurt by her words. I run out the door and find a branch to sit on. I over hear Casidy yell "where are you going Mega?!" I don't dare look behind me because I know he is standing there. My back is facing towards the tree house. I hear him sit behind me and soon I feel his arms wrap around me. I feel my face warm up from him being so close to me in such a manner.

Megamax sighs in my ear as he puts his head on my shoulder. We sit together like this in silence and listen to the sounds of the night. I don't want anything to ruin this moment at all right now. Megamax whispers "you really are a very sweet person. Casidy will never realize how to be sweet like you." I smile and slightly turn so that I can face him. Megamax looks at me and I say in a quiet voice "well no one should be forced into something they don't want." Megamax smiles at me and says "I agree with what you believe Dest." We stare into each other's eyes, but we get interrupted by a laugh. There is sunlight shining through the holes in the trees for us to see where the laughing is coming from.

We look around and soon I see someone on the roof of the house. Megamax looks like he is about to attack the person. I realize who it is and say "no Megamax. That's my sister." I walk over to the house and look up. Evil smirks and says "well hello dear sister. Glad to see you're alright." She jumps down and lands perfectly on her feet. Evil's long, red black hair looks so perfect. I ask "so um who is the guy up there?" Evil smiles and says "oh that's Selvon. He works with me. He's my partner." She waves for Selvon to come down from the tree that he is in. I watch as he uses fire to get down. Megamax doesn't look happy about any of this.

Evil says "looks like your boyfriend isn't happy about us being here." I blush and say quietly "he's not my um…" I trail off and Megamax says in a pissed voice "our relationship is none of your fucking business." Evil laughs and says "wow. A bit angry." She gets up in Megamax's face and he looks so pissed off. I try to get in between them, but I get knocked onto the ground. Megamax growls and says "I would back off if I were you miss so full of yourself." I look at Selvon and he is just watching. Evil hisses and says "bring it on mister mad pants." I can't deal with this anymore and yell "both of you shut the hell up and get over yourselves." They both look at me in shock. I can't help, but feel a bit embarrassed. Selvon says "she's right." Evil growls and says "whatever." She walks into the house and Selvon follows her. I sigh and look over to Megamax who is watching me. He asks "so, your sister is a spy?"

I look down and say in a sad voice "yes. She works for a group called The Dark Rebellion. Our parents never approved, but Evil and Jack never cared about what mom and dad wanted." I turn away and look out at the trees feeling a few tears fall down my face. Megamax grabs my arm and turns me around to face him. I look up at him with tears in my eyes. Megamax gently wipes away the tears and says "don't cry my love. There are people we lose, but they are not gone forever." I blush at him calling me love and say "thanks." We look into each other's eyes and we are really close now. I hear a low angry growl and we both look over to the door of the tree house. There in the doorway, Casidy is glaring at us. I swallow hard and watch as she starts stomping towards us. Megamax gently pushes me behind him and Casidy gets up in his face. She tries so hard to kiss him, but he pushes her back.

Casidy starts trying to hit Megamax, but I see a black cape only for a moment. Casidy is no longer in front of Megamax and we look around to find a hooded figure. The hooded figure on the roof has her passed out in his arms. I growl and say "put her down." Megamax yells "give her back you damn Immortal!" I watch Megamax and he is now holding a gun that he made. I look over to Karter who looks so worried about his sister, but I have to ask him. I ask "what is an Immortal?" Karter says "they are evil beings and kill people that don't agree with them. Then, very few people survive if they get away from them." I watch everyone and soon the hooded figure gently puts Casidy on the ground by Karter and stands in front of me. Megamax yells "you better stay away from Dest you Immortal!" The hooded figure ignores Megamax and falls to his knees looking up at me. He says in a familiar deep voice "Dest…..Please help me…." I feel a tear fall down my cheek and hug the hooded man in front of me.

I say "Death….." Megamax and Karter both look at me with confusion written all over their faces. I say "I will explain after we get him something to eat and drink." I take Death into the house and sit him on the couch by the fire. I hurry around the house getting him everything that he needs. Death says "thanks Dest." I nod and look over at Megamax who is sitting on the makeshift bed. I walk over and sit with him on the bed. I sigh and say "I'm not human. I have these different forms and Death is one of them." Megamax says "that's very different indeed." I nod and look away from Megamax when I hear footsteps coming out of the bedroom. Casidy asks "what the hell happened?" I sigh and soon Casidy looks over at us remembering what she was going to do before she passed out.

She runs towards Megamax, but Death stops her. I watch the two as Casidy collapses crying on Death's chest. Death holds her and pets her hair. She yells "it's not fair. He was supposed to be mine." I get up, but Megamax pulls me down into his lap. Casidy has calmed down because she has passed out again. Death holds Casidy in his arms and he sits down on the couch. Megamax whispers into my ear "he will be good for her." I nod in agreement as I feel him lay down on the bed and I lay down with him. We lay together awake for a short time listening to the sounds of the night. I soon find myself falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
